La bella y la bestia
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Kamio, muy observador siempre con la pequeña hermana de su capitán, le hizo ver el detalle. /—¿Quién te golpeó, Ann? —cuestionó bruscamente.


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Tachibana tardó en percatarse, pero lo hizo. No fue al mismo segundo de haberla observado llegar a su lado y a sus espaldas mientras yacía sentado en la banca, sino minutos después de terminada la competición (y la presentación del nuevo Fudomine contra Seigaku, donde el vencedor resultó este último) cuando Kamio, muy observador siempre con la pequeña hermana de su capitán, le hizo ver el detalle.

La mejilla de su hermana menor estaba rojiza, en un tono que destacaba bastante en su visiblemente claro tono de piel. Sin embargo, Ann había contestado, luego de unos segundos de duda y tras haber captado el interés de todos, que no era nada preocupante y que se trataba de su propia torpeza.

Al separarse de los demás, por a las diferentes rutas que tomarían, Kippei se detuvo en seco y ella, a sus espaldas, tuvo que hacerlo también por más que no quisiera.

Y sabía Kippei cuánto no lo quería ella.

(En innumerables ocasiones la había escuchado decírselo, mientras le ponía vendas tras él llegar a casa luego de una pelea con el idiota de turno.)

—¿Quién te golpeó, Ann? —cuestionó bruscamente.

La chica miró la espalda del mayor con sorpresa, a pesar de que supo que no debió haber dudado de él. En temas delicados, de este estilo, su hermano era un experto.

—Momoshiro-kun ya se lo devolvió, si es eso lo que tanto te preocupa —dijo juntando los labios, media molesta y media triste.

Porque estaba consciente, pues había presenciado antes, de las medidas que tomaría su hermano si sabía la verdad. Así que solo había querido ocultarlo, mas tras decirle la verdad, esperaba que bastara estar informado de que, quien osó levantarle la mano a ella, había recibido su castigo.

Su hermano volteó, mostrando su ceño fruncido. No le había agradado esa respuesta.

—No estaba preocupado por eso, sino por ti.

—¡Estoy bien! —se defendió.

—Lo sé.

Y una sonrisa conciliadora de su parte le bastó para menguar el enojo de su hermana menor.

* * *

—¡O—Onii-chan!

Ese tono de voz le advertía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer, pero a pesar de eso, él se negó a prestarle atención, así como también se negó a obedecer a sus súplicas silenciosas.

Fue luego de verla ponerse incómoda en presencia de aquel chico y que, además, éste se la acercara (en medio de la acera en la calle y ambos de camino a la escuela) recriminándole algo.

Ella definitivamente no estaba asustada de recibir insultos del familiar desconocido, si no había mostrado su usual carácter era debido a otra razón de peso, y es que él estuvo demasiado cerca durante toda la situación.

Como ella previó, Kippei se apresuró en actuar y de inmediato se lanzó en su defensa, ante el ligero susto que se presentaba en el lindo rostro de su hermana menor cuya muñeca desnuda, a causa de las mangas cortas del uniforme de verano, había sido apresada por dedos y uñas en un fuerte agarre masculino.

En un movimiento fugaz Kippei quitó mano y, chico idiota de paso, de un tirón para inmovilizarlo contra la pared más cercana.

—Yo—Yo no, no i—iba a hacerle nada, ¡l—lo juro! —comenzó a excusarse, notoriamente aterrorizado, el mentado desconocido.

Kippei juntó más las cejas contra los ojos, con rabia ante esa estúpida mentira.

—No de nuevo, por favor... —suplicó nuevamente como no llegó a hacerlo, meses atrás, en las ocasiones anteriores.

Pese a su decisión y elección, a haber prometido dejar todo aquello atrás luego de lo que le costó, a él no le embargó la culpa cuando sus puños se movieron y un golpe sobrevino a otro sobre el rostro de aquel sujeto.

Había pasado bastante desde que no se desquitaba lastimando el cuerpo de alguien. Ahora que tenía una excusa, podía darle de comer al animal enjaulado.

* * *

 ***** En el anime cuando Sakuno choca con el tarado ese, él solamente empuja a Ann, sin embargo en el manga la golpea.

* * *

 **Esto se supone que iría en el fic que publiqué antes *y hace rato que quería desquitarme con ese idiota que golpeó a Ann-chan (xD)*, peeero se me antojó ponerlo separado. Es que esto parece solo family y ya, además quise armar una versión distinta para el otro.**

 **Pensándolo bien "La bella y la bestia" era mejor título para un fic-serie. Soy tonta en no pensarlo antes.**

 **Wiii, ¡nos leemos!**


End file.
